Mix Communes
The are the form that Flappy and Choppy take when in the Land of Greenery in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star''. Much like Mepple and Mipple of Futari wa Pretty Cure, they come with special diamond cards that provide them with food, health and sleep. They are also used by Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai to transform into Pretty Cure by chanting "Dual Spiritual Power!" together. Like their predecessors, the girls have to be together to make the transformation work. Appearance The Mix Communes resemble flip cellphones, as they're stated to be "The most common object of the current era in this world". Which means they wouldn't look out of place in this form as many other people have cellphones. The body is white with coloring at the lower corner to match its owner (pink for Saki, light purple for Mai), with a gold ornate winged heart on the lower left corner and a design on the upper right corner. At the middle of the heart is a gem, and at the middle is a smaller heart-shaped piece. The inside has a gold circular piece for the cards to be inserted on top. The lower portion has a pale grey and fuchsia button pad, with a window above it for Flappy and Choppy. Diamond Cards The equivalent of the Card Communes that allow transformation and care of Flappy and Choppy. cards are light pink diamond shaped cards with rainbow bar codes along the top. They must be inserted from the top part and then spun in circles. Unlike the previous series, where they would form bubbles with the mascots inside, they appear in a puff of smoke and are normally half the size of an opened Mix Commune. Also when held back to back, items can be transferred or given to the other commune, as a present. List of Diamond Cards #'FILIA' (フィーリア) #'BLOOM' (ブルーム):' With Filia, this card is used by Saki during the transformation. #'EGRET (イーグレット):' With Filia, this card is used by Mai during the transformation. #'NIGI★'NIGI '(ニギニギ):' NigiNigi takes care of feeding Choppy and Flappy by making delicious foods for them to eat. Resembles an Onigiri/rice ball. #'HIRA★'HIRA' (ヒラヒラ):' A pale cream colored diamond card that resembles ResuResu with big ivy green eyes, a pink cap and blue dress and ear-like pieces. She resembles a dress. #'BISHI★'BISHI' (ビシビシ) #'KYU'★'KYU' (キュウキュウ):' A healing Diamond Card that was used with NigiNigi to form a giant syringe. Resembles a medical box with a pale pink face and extra parts. #'AMA★'AMA' (アマアマ):' Another food based diamond card. Most likely a dessert one, it is shaped like whip cream and was first shown when used with NigiNigi to make a cookie. #'YAO★'YAO' (ヤオヤオ) #'NIKU'★'NIKU' (ニクニク) #'KIRA'★'KIRA' (キラキラ) #'PIKA'★'PIKA' (ピカピカ):' First special card inside the Charm Pencase episode 19. #'KYUN★'KYUN' (キュンキュン):' Second special card inside the Charm Pencase episode 19. #'MORI★'MORI' (モリモリ) #'NURI'★'NURI' (ヌリヌリ) #'SHUWA'★'SHUWA' (シュワシュワ) #'SHOYU'★'SHOYU' (ショユショユ) #'KOSYO'★'KOSYO' (コショコショ) #'RAF'★'RAF' (ラフラフ) #'LES'★'LES' (レスレス):' A small, cute mouse like creature that puts Flappy and Choppy to ease, or sleep. She has pink ear-like parts, dress and hat and a bow. Her name comes from the word ''rest. #'''SARA★'SARA' (サラサラ) Gallery Open.png|An Open Mix Commune Nigi Resu.png|NigiNigi and ResuResu Egret Mix Commune.png|Cure Egret's Mix Commune Food cards.png|AMA★AMA (left) and NIGI★NIGI (right) Dressing.png|KYU★KYU is ready to heal Flappi Mix+Diamond.jpg|Mix Commune Toy & Diamond Cards FwPCSS Mix Commune.jpg|Mix Commune with Filia, Bloom, Egret, Nigi-Nigi, Bishi-Bishi, Kyu-Kyu and Les-Les cards Mix Commune Pouch.jpg|Mix Commune pouch merchandise with Hira-Hira, Ama-Ama, Mori-Mori, Nuri-Nuri and Shoyu-Shoyu cards Mix Commune Toy.jpg|Mix Commune merchandise Mix.Commune.Flappy.Concept.PNG|Flappy Mix Commune Concept for New Stage 2 Mix.Commune.Choppy.Concept.PNG|Choppy Mix Commune Concept for New Stage 2 Fwpc19diamondcards.png|PIKA★PIKA and KYUN★KYUN Fwpc19card.png|A new Diamond Card Category:Devices Category:Items Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star